


(A collection of Fluffy LightingStorm stories)

by Inexon



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lover, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), Idiots in Love, K-pop References, M/M, Plane Ride, Storm has back problems, Tag As I Go, howdoitag, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inexon/pseuds/Inexon
Summary: Some fluffy one-shots of Lightning McQueen x Jackson Storm!//Korean Jackson Storm//Estonian Lightning McQueen
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. In a small corner of Radiator Springs...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any fanfiction in so long,,,

I’ve been watching his races since I was a kid.

I’ve heard that engine of that red corvette rev up a storm in his early races. Despite the shitty audio from dad’s wrecked tv I could still feel it in my soul.

I collected all the memorabilia and merchandise I could as a kid. I ran away from home just to watch him race. 

After dad gave me his shitty old ride I turned it into a powerhouse. Hoping one day, I’d get to race beside McQueen.

Get to see the legendary man behind the wheel and his car up close.

But instead,

I’m cuddling with him in the backseat of his car.

Pulled over to a small corner of Radiator Springs.

I can’t tell you how long we’ve been here. Frankly I don’t really care. Anytime with Lightning is time more than worth spending. 

It’s only been a couple days since we started dating, feels like forever though. Time flies by so fast when you’re with him…

Lightning shifted me from his lap a little, re-adjusting himself so he can better bury his face into my chest . I felt like a rag doll, not that I’m complaining.

“You’re so warm,” Lightning muffled into my chest. I could feel his smile forming.”I’m gonna fall asleep here, don’t mind me,” he sighed, pulling me as close as he can.

I laughed and nuzzled my face into his hair, “Your house is only 10 minutes away”. 

McQueen whined “Too far”. 

“You drive a sports car,,”

“I don’t wanna speed.”

“You’re Lightning Mcqueen!”

“I’m glad you noticed,” smug bastard.

“ We could’ve been back at your house. cuddling on the couch til’ morning. Instead we’re here-“

Lightning cut me off with a lazy kiss. Drawing me in quickly then pulling away slowly. Hooded ocean eyes tilted a little upward with a small smile.

“I thought you liked my ride?” he sleepily said. He yawned in my face as one of the street lamps flickered giving me a small glimpse at his freckles. His face pulled into a sly smile.

“Montgomery “Lightning” Mcqueen, I've been your biggest admirer for who knows how long-  
And you’re asking ME if I like your ride?” I scoffed.

“Well you wanna be home instead of here-“ he started 

“I said ‘your house’ not ‘’home’, anywhere is home with you.”  
Oh shit that was cheesy. I gotta do a double take after that how dumb are you, Storm?

“oh,”He looked dumbfounded. 

He stared at me surprised, the silence stretching out longer than it should’ve.

“AWWWWEEEE, STORMMM”, Lightning smashed his lips against mine and started to pepper kisses all over my face.

“HEY! LIGHTNING COME ON-“

“YOU’RE SO CHEESY ITS ADORABLE!!” he cooed, smushing our faces together again. 

“SO-“

kiss.

“VERY-“

kiss.

“ADORABLE.”  
He punctuated “adorable” with an even harder kiss. Holding my face in his hands.

If he kept this up I think I might run out of air.

I groaned tired,resting my head on the seat. Lighting snickered below me. He kept up the one-sided kissing/cuddling session for at least another 10 minutes. 

The street lamp above us had finally gone out for the night, but I could still see the bright blue eyes of this world renowned racer. Staring at me like I was the light of his life.

“Storm?”

“Yeah?” I turned my head towards him.

“I love you,” he said, bumping our foreheads together. 

“I love you too,” closing my eyes and just reveling in the closeness. “Wait can we go home now?”

“I think we could stay here for a while longer,” he smirked and held me till I couldn’t breathe again.

“MONTGOMERY I SWEAR”, I cursed into the night.


	2. Lost in thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McQueen does some thinking over pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680130/chapters/61226209  
> To understand this one!! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CHAPTERS 18-23 OF “A STORM NEEDS LIGHTNING”

I rolled up the black out blinds in Storm’s apartment, the faint outline of the sun rising over the horizon. I could already see people walking up and down Miami’s beach boardwalks. 

It’s about 6:00am, way too early for Storm to wake up but late enough for me to get to working on morning chores.

We had to train today anyway, so Storm doesn’t get much of a choice in wake up time.

I walked away from the windows and into the kitchen. Grabbing some pans, pancake batter and some small sauce cups for the maple syrup. He has enough sugar in him as it is.

As much as I’d like to play some music, I’d rather not wake up sleeping beauty in the other room.

The silence in the kitchen left me to my thoughts. 

I mindlessly mixed up the pancake batter. 

I started thinking about how fast I fell into this routine with Storm. I wake up, make breakfast, wake him up, we eat, we train, hang out with Mater and the gang-

It all felt so natural to me.

‘Had I fallen into routine this fast when I was with Sally?’, I thought. Shit. I mentally smacked myself, ‘ Storm and Sally couldn’t be farther apart. It’d be stupid to compare the two together.”

I checked the batter for any bubbles, examining it till I thought it was perfect enough to have a couple blue berries mixed in.

But, would it really be that stupid? I forced myself to fall into an order with her, I’d quit my dreams just to be with her. I would travel the world to be by her side. I’d one up that cocky San Francisco man and throw myself into a Grand Prix for her. 

And still it felt like nothing. I didn’t feel fulfilled. 

I set the stove on 7, and waited for it to heat up. Placing the pan on it and the blueberry pancake batter to the side. Watching the blue flames flare to life.

I loved her, a lot. Sometimes it stings a lot more when I realize just how much I would do for her. She didn’t seem interested in my races, in the 8 years we were together she has never even driven in my car. Preferring the humble Pathfinder I bought for our 6 year anniversary.

It stung. 

I held my hand over the stove, and it seemed hot enough. I started to pour the pancake batter in. Grabbing my spatula for when I need to flip it. 

Then there was Storm, I’d be lying if I didn’t say I loved him more then Sally. In the week leading up to when we started dating I hadn’t noticed the glances, his touching and the soft words he spoke despite being an edgy hardass. It was all to me, and only me. 

The way he chased me down in Radiator Springs, pushed me to follow my racing career again. The way he taught me the new era racing techniques. How he’d been admiring me ever since the first time he saw me in that old rookie race. Before Rusteez, before I had my 95. 

The way he took a bullet for me. 

I shook my head as I heard the fire alarm go off-

“FUCK!”, I jolted next hand away from the pan and ran to grab the fire extinguisher. 

“LIGHTNING ARE YOU OKAY?!” Storm sprinted into the kitchen, hair mused, tank top falling off his shoulder. 

kRSHHHHH!!

I let the fire extinguisher out on the stove, the sizzling of the hot stove filling my ears. I set the extinguisher on the kitchen counter, sighing in relief.

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING? ARE YOU HURT??!”  
Storm rushed toward me, looking at me with concern and worry. The same worry that the situation with Mr.Sterling caused. I was sweating from a small panic. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,,” I took a deep breath, “Just blanked out for a bit while making breakfast.” I exhaled loudly, looking away from him.

“Hey, no. It’s fine just, please be safe,,” he caressed my cheek softly.” I don’t want you getting hurt, especially in my apartment AND while we’re dating.”

He pressed a light kiss onto my forehead. Pulling me closer. “So whats got you so lost in thought, that you’d almost burn our home down?” He asked in his signature snark. There was nothing but love though, despite the spit in it.

I thought for a second. I was thinking about you.


	3. Underdressed for the Unknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm wakes up late for a date with Lightning.

“Jack-“

“urgh,,,”

“Jackson!”

“wha-“

“JACKSON “STORM” STUART I KNOW YOU’RE NOT ASLEEP”

“Desi-“

“YOU HAVE A DATE WITH LIGHTNING TODAY YOU IDIOT”

“OH FUCK-“

Shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. Storm jolted awake, hastily looking around the room for his phone. Picking it up he cursed to himself angrily. It’s already 12-

“HURRY UP!” Desiree yelled, “AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON JACKIE, SAVE IT FOR LIGHTNING.”

Storm rolled his eyes, throwing his feet over the bed. “God fuck, why didn’t my alarm go off.”

He checked his phone. There were unread messages from Lightning and his friends.

“ah.”

“I didn’t even set one in the first place.”

“JACKIE!”

“IM UP, GOD.”

Storm stumbled to his closet as fast as his tired, groggy legs could carry him. Throwing open the door to his very high fashion collection of o n l y black clothing. 

He quickly picked out a very tasteful black and navy crop top and some worn out black jeans. Throwing them on before heading to the bathroom to put in his earrings. 

Compared to Desi and her, rather elaborate navy suit. It was within her brand anyway. 

“WE DON’T GOT ALL DAY!”

“I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE”

Storm rushed back into his room to grab his stuff and ran out the door to his car. Well one of his cars. Desiree was pretending to sleep in the driver's seat, he was tempted to pull her out and zoom off into the sunset with Lightning but he wouldn’t do that to his sister. For now.

He got in the car and buckled in. After he set up the address that Lightning sent him, he shook Desi awake and pulled out of the 8 million dollar parking garage.

Desi despite being the loudest of the two wasn’t much for small talk. So, Storm turned on the radio and stared out the window. Drowning out the directions the GPS was giving. 

They drove aimlessly down central Florida until we hit the back roads. The sky was blocked off by the trees letting little of the burning Florida sun through. It was beautiful, of course Lightning would take him here. 

Once they were out of the trees, Storm was graced with a gigantic lake, the houses on the other side could barely even be seen. Mere ants in the distance. Probably one of the few things in Florida that make him happy, besides McQueen, the gang, and racing. 

Desi saw his mouth galing a little and laughed under her breath. “Cool right? Not as murky as the other lakes around here.”

“Yeah,,”

“Lets check it out! Whaddya say?”

Storm checked the time on his phone, ‘1:40pm” my date was at 2:30. “We got time, why not?”

Desi pulled into a small makeshift parking space close to the lake. They got out of the car and proceeded onto the fishing dock. The sun was its asshole Florida sun as it always was. Sky was clear as day.

One of the better days around here. Once we got to the end of the dock a plane could be heard flying overhead.

“Oh hey! Jackie look! Sky writers!”, Desi exclaimed, pointing excitedly. Shielding her eyes from the sun as the sky writer zipped around.

“Whaddya think it says?” Storm asked, squinting up at the sky. 

“Find out for yourself.”

He sighed and mentally prepared himself for the eye problems he’d have in the future. 

“W. I. L. L. Y. O. U .-“

“AYE, STORM!”

Mater?

“STORMMM!!!”

Storm’s blurry eyes struggled to take kn the sight in front of him . Mater and the gang in suits, on a speed boat. With Lightning trailing behind them on skis. 

Storm was severely underdressed.

“LIGHTNING! BABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”Storm yelled out into the water.

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?!” Is what Storm would’ve heard if Lightning didn’t crash face first into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like an hour on this uhm.


	4. A quiet flight to California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Piston Cup racers make their way to training in California and McQueen meets one of the racers, Jackson Storm.

I watched quietly as the city below us sparkled in the night. Like it was trying to compete with the stars in the sky. Not that you could really see them anyway, light pollution and such. We were heading towards California from Houston, the end of a racing season marks the beginning of relentless training.

A lot of other Racers were on the Flight. Bobby, Danny, Cruz. I think Cal Id seen Cal somewhere close to the wing. There were a lot of Next-Gens, most I don’t know the names of. Besides one in particular, Jackson Storm.

I took a glance at him through his reflection on the window. 

He was taller than me and visibly younger, maybe 22? Wearing all black with his sponsor IGNTR on the sleeve in blue. With shaved sides and a floppy bit of hair that hopped alongside with him to the music he was playing. I didn’t recognize the song though. 

It sounded electronic-

Like,, what was it called again? Dubstep?? 

I stared out the window in confusion. 

Trap? No. Wait, edm? I thought that was the umbrella term? How many subsections of this genre are there?

“Uh, do you need anything?” A deep voice from behind me said. “You’ve kinda been staring at my reflection-“ I whipped around to a very confused Storm.

“Shit, I'm sorry! I uh,”

“Hey, no problem? Did you uh,,” he took out his earbuds “ need anything, McQueen?”

The music from that he was playing was now out in the open. Luckily most of the cabin seemed asleep by now.

The song had a tough beat, seemed almost entirely made of synths and was in a language I didn’t understand.

“What’re you listening to?” I asked. Pointing at his earbuds.

“O-oh! Uh, K-pop!”

“What’s K-pop?” God I probably sound so old. 

“Korean pop, I’m uh, I’m listening to K/DA. If you wanna get into specifics.”

“Can I have a listen? If you’ll let me though, no pressure.”

“Sure, I guess.” He took out a cloth from a case he had in the seat pocket and wiped down one of the earbuds and handing it to me.

“Might as well try something new huh?” I smiled at him, shifting a little closer so I wouldn’t strain the chord. I noticed him flinch a little as we leaned into the same armrest. 

Despite the upbeat, heavy bass and sharp sound I grew comfortable. The world around me began to fade. The cabin lights were dim. 

I let my head flop down on the side of his. He didn’t push me away though. Storm leaned into the touch, and we sat there content. 

>>>

I woke up with a mess of raven hair in my face. The music from last night still playing in my ear. The rays of sun beamed through the window at my face. 

I looked down at Storm. He was fast asleep on my shoulder, not that I minded though.


End file.
